


still in first place

by orphan_account



Category: The Misfits (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, cam is also a bastard but doesnt like vape, john is a bastard and loves to vape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 07:35:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19825495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: vape is wonderful, isnt it?





	still in first place

**Author's Note:**

> an old ass oneshot i made a while ago
> 
> you might recongnize my username from tumblr or the discord and if so hello. why are you here?

_

cam didn't care that john vaped. in fact, cam thought it was pretty cool, seeing john do all his tricks.

it was just annoying when he would continuously do it.

but, it did sometimes give interesting results.

_

"hey babe." john said casually, walking into the kitchen. he twirled the vape pen in his hands and brought it up to his mouth, feeling the smoke fill in. john sat up on the counter, waiting for his moment.

"hey, what do you wanna do today?" cam asked, finishing the last of the dirty dishes. cam dried his hands off and made his way to the fridge, before smoke flew in front of him. it just barely grazed his nose.

"shit." john giggled, bringing the hand that held the pen up to his mouth to cover his laugh. cam shook his head and put his hands beside john, smirking at him. john raised an eyebrow and stuck a tounge out at him.

"you always do this, you little cunt." cam said with a huff, furrowing his eyebrows. john laughed, a little bit of smoke finding it's way out his mouth. cam rolled his eyes, pecked him on the mouth to which john happily replied with a kiss back, and went to grab his water bottle from the fridge.

"its just fun seeing your reaction." john managed to spit out through all his laughter.

"you just like bothering me." cam glared at john, who began to laugh again. even though cam was being bothered by this, it was still worth it. to hear him laugh. "anyways. what do you wanna do today?"

john took another hit from his pen, thinking for a few seconds, and then began to talk. the smoke flew all around cam, and after john gave his answer he broke into laughter again, seeing cam stand completely still as the smoke slowly dissipated around him.

"alright. fuck you, i'll decide what we do today then." cam picked john up from the counter and lifted him onto his shoulder and began the stroll to their bedroom. john's laughter was cut off with a suprised yelp.

"h-hey, let me go!" john attempted to pry himself free, clawing at cam's hands just enough to make him let go but not scar him.

"sorry, did you say something?" cam snickered, throwing john onto their bed. cam crawled next to him, latching onto his side, his hands resting just below john's chest. "i couldn't hear you over how bitchy you are."

"you're the one being bitchy." john scoffed and took another hit from his pen, blowing the smoke to cam. cam raised his head and simply stared at john, his eyes showing only slight annoyance.

"i'm gonna take that thing away from you."

"what? no, why?"

"you have a mouth and the number one thing you do with it is vape. fuck, i think eating is like in third place for you." cam jokingly said, bringing himself closer to john, going up to his head.

"what's second place?" john asked as cam adjusted where he was.

"sucking dick."

"oh fuck you!" john groaned, smacking cam on the head playfully. cam made a noise that was suppose to signify him 'dying' but john couldn't tell what the fuck it was.

"kidding, kidding." cam murmured through john's hair. "i dunno..maybe..kissing me?"

john bit his lip and chuckled.

"well, that should be first place then, yeah?" john turned to cam, who just smiled at him.

john grabbed cam by the face and kissed him joyfully, the smile forming even during the kiss. john noticed how cam tasted alot like candy. they broke apart and stared at each other, their eyes showing a mix of emotions.

"first place now, yeah?"

"yeah yeah, whatever-" cam scoffed, looking off to the side biting his lip. a sudden look of amusement spreading across his face before he spoke, "but sucking dick is still in your top ten."

__


End file.
